Tu Sonrisa
by Lil6969
Summary: De ojos apagados y de sonrisas sarcásticas. Desinteresadamente Dipper no necesita pararse a pensar en los sentimientos, ¿Qué sucederá cuando hiera los de Bill, la persona que más le ama en el mundo? ¡El momento en que su sonrisa comience a desarmarse será el momento decisivo! — [OneShot!] Bl [Disclaimer: Personajes y serie a Alex Hirsch]


—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Que no.

—Has dicho que sí.

—Y como jodes tanto, se queda en no. — Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

—Dijiste que te quedarías la próxima vez que vinieras. — se estiró en la cama y se abrazó a su cintura casi inmovilizándolo y queriendo arrastrarlo otra vez a la cama con él, de paso acariciando su plano abdomen, su lisa y suave piel.

—¿Dije eso? — Comentó divertido mirándolo de soslayo — No lo recuerdo William Cipher. — Dijo su nombre completo a propósito, el rubio arrugó la nariz, bien sabía el castaño que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

—Sí, lo dijiste, eres un mentiroso.

Dipper le clavó las uñas en las manos entrelazadas al rubio para que le soltara la cintura, seguido de un quejido sorpresivo de él, el Pines rió mientras se ponía la camisa negra de manga larga seguido de un suéter burdeo, tomó su chaqueta de marca -bastante costosa y bonita a decir verdad-. Seguido se puso la ropa interior y unos jeans ajustados, finalmente unas Vans color vino granate. Bill lo sabía: Dipper Pines era todo un mañoso que hacía las cosas a su pinta, conocía todas sus manías y costumbres, desde que vestía en el orden completamente inverso a la gente normal, que fumaba de los cigarrillos más suaves y menos pasosos pero que gustaba del vodka y ron, que amaba las cosas costosas y la presentación personal era lo primero en su lista antes que la conductual, hasta su personalidad irónica, juguetona, propia de él con aquella mirada chocolate apagada y burlona.

—Nos vemos en clase, señor Cipher. — Y ahí iba otra vez: otro mote que sabía odiaba el nombrado fuera de lo que era la universidad y más encima luego de haber tenido sexo, rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, enojado. Tomó las llaves de su casa y su celular para guardarlos en su bolsillo, sonrió y se fue plantando el silencio en la habitación.

—Nos vemos... — Murmuró aunque ya no podía escucharle. Cerró los ojos para calmar su enfado y seguir durmiendo un rato más antes de, justamente, ir a hacer clases.

La situación iba así, para que la pillen: Bill era el profesor, Dipper el estudiante, Bill acudía a Dipper para sexo, Dipper acudía a Bill para sexo... Pero algo ahí iba mal, si era sólo un descargo, ¿Por qué el Cipher se enfurruñaba cada vez que su estudiante le dejaba tal como ahora? Y ahí iba la respuesta: pues lo habían hecho tantas veces que le fue imposible no encariñarse con el menor, conociendo sus mañas, gestos y gustos.

Dipper era un niño adinerado, venía de una familia con bastante estatus e influencia social, tanta, que odiaba aquello. Esa era la razón de que siempre estuviera buscando la diversión de aquí a allá que le daban los lugares decadentes y de mala calaña, entre bares con amigos y antros en busca de alguien para pasar la noche, si había algo que Bill debía de admitir: era atractivo, dios, sí que era atractivo, tenía un par de ojos chocolates casi demasiado inexpresivos que sólo te incitaban a la locura en el momentos de hacerlo gritar en la cama, momento único donde apreciabas el brillo que podían adoptar cegado por el placer. Sin llegar a ser muy femeninos, sus gestos sutiles y cuidadosos eran algo digno de comparar con la suavidez de una pluma al caer, su carácter tranquilo y burlón sólo lo hacían más diferente de los demás llamando mucho más la atención porque jamás te celebraría algo, siempre encontraría el fallo en quienes alardeaban de sus logros con petulancia, sin nunca dejar esa sonrisa sarcástica de lado.

 ** _Él era único, y no era de nadie._**

Aquello simplemente ponía de mal humor al rubio, a quien siempre le había gustado ser el controlador y posesivo en la relación, sin embargo aquel chico siempre se le escapaba de las manos, ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Siendo nada más que un compañero sexual además de su profesor, no le quedaba más que resignarse con su enfado y su indiferencia hacia él en clases. El castaño jamás se dejaría domar por alguien así como así, si algo bueno le había traído su situación en la élite social -además de su gusto a las cosas de valor y costosas- era la suficiente madurez e inteligencia de no pasarse a llevar por nadie y mucho menos caer en las redes de alguien como un inocente gatito.

 ** _Detenerse en los sentimientos le parecía algo aburrido._**

Mientras se paseaba por los corredores del salón entre asiento y asiento, miraba y se aseguraba de que ninguno de sus estudiantes tuviera algún torpedo bajo la manga. A veces su trabajo realmente le gustaba, ser profesor de aquellas bacterias le divertía al momento de revisar los exámenes y ahogarse de la risa mientras leía las respuestas totalmente inventadas de los más desesperados que escribían lo que fuera aunque no lo supieran sólo para rellenar los espacios en blanco.

Se puso tras una muchacha, que solía ser la mejor de su clase, leyó su prueba, en efecto, la mayoría estaba bien excepto...

—... — Apuntó con su dedo de forma discreta uno de los ítems con un pequeño error que podría costarle la respuesta entera. La chica miró enseguida y asintió aún con la cabeza en su hoja, de inmediato enmendando su error.

Cuando Bill levantó la mirada hacia el otro lado de las filas, vio aquellos pedazos de chocolates mirarle divertido. Le había pillado infraganti ayudando a alguien más, pero no se alteró tanto, sabía que el castaño no era chismoso ni nada por el estilo, sólo sintió un poco de molestia entremezclada con incomodidad; luego lo molestaría por ello cuando estén a solas seguramente tirándole una que otra broma sarcástica respecto a esto.

Cuando el tiempo del exámen acabó y los estudiantes discutiendo sobre éste se retiraron del salón, vio a aquel chiquillo acercársele.

—El Señor Cipher es un corrupto, no diré nada porque soy una buena persona... — sonrió de lado — Ayudando a su mejor alumna a mantener su promedio. — Se apoyó en el banco.

—Y espero que tu calificación no baje de lo que estimo tu inteligencia, Pines — atacó de vuelta con tranquilidad, seguía un poco ofendido porque le dejara así tirado en la mañana. —¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche? — Preguntó sugerente, obvio.

—Sí — Contestó — Noroeste me invitó a cenar. — notó la incredulidad del rubio y soltó una risa socarrona. Pero de pronto se puso serio y lo miró a los ojos — Bill, tú jamás podrás someterme.

Maldición, le había llegado de lleno en el orgullo.

Dipper, volviendo a su esencia normal, le sonrió cortés. Tomó su bolso rojizo oscuro y se lo colgó en el hombro, inclinó su cabeza en son de 'adiós' y salió a paso calmado del salón.

Bill espabiló a tiempo y corrió hasta la entrada, donde por el pasillo desierto logró ver la silueta del chico no muy lejos.

—¡Dipper! — llamó desde el marco de la puerta. El nombrado volteó sin sorprenderse — ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—¿Vergüenza el qué? Soy así, lo siento si eso ofende tu postura-... — Bill le arrebató la palabra antes de que continuara.

—Debería darte vergüenza andar por ahí sin mí. — Recompuso su orgullo de inmediato, él tampoco se dejaba pasar a llevar. Vio la sorpresa en el rostro del chico y se sintió satisfecho. Entró a la sala ahora dejando él al menor.

Dipper, tras salir de su sorpresa, rió despacio, agraciado por Bill. Realmente aquello no se lo esperaba.

 ** _Esa rubia caja de sorpresas, quizá sí, le agradaba un poco._**

Click, click, click, click. Uno seguido de otro y sin detenimento.

—¿No piensas dejarle en uno?

—No, son una basura esas películas.

—Para ti todo es una basura si es romántico.

—Exacto. Tú me conoces.

Y siguió cambiándole a los canales tirado cómodamente en el sofá del rubio sin importarle mucho si lo ocupaba todo y éste estuviera sentado sobre la alfombra por no tener lugar.

Era 14 de febrero y el Pines no iba a salir con ninguna persona si eso significaba que ellos pensaran que él lo hacía por algún interés amoroso. No, no, no señores. Por eso mismo se había colado en la casa del Cipher sin avisarle, tenía una llave que él mismo le había facilitado y la usaba a su antojo porque creía que para eso mismo se la había dado. Pensaba quedarse ahí por unas semanas debido a que en su casa todo estaba patas arriba: Al parecer su hermana había cancelado su matrimonio con Gideon (quien venía de otra familia adinerada como la suya) excusándose con que no lo amaba y no pensaba casarse con alguien que además no podía comprarle un cachorro Shar Pei sólo porque era alérgico a los perros. Por otro lado, estaban sus padres, quienes a sabiendas de ambas partes de su infidelidad, les importaba un carajo traer a sus amantes a la casa para pasar la calentura un rato. Se podría decir que Dipper era la oveja negra de ahí y por ello pasaba desapercibido, además de que no le prestaran atención luego de que se enteraran de su bisexualidad. Irónicamente era el más honesto de aquella extirpe Pines.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el rubio.

—No, tranquilo.

—Estás más delgado... — dijo un poco preocupado. El castaño le sonrió calmándolo.

—Bill, deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí, no soy un niño.

—No eres un niño, pero sí un mañoso — se apoyó en su codo en el sofá y se acercó a dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios que Dipper no negó. —No comes cosas enlatadas ni comida grasosa, eres intolerante a la lactosa y alérgico a los mariscos, detestas más que nada la comida china y el sushi... Nunca te he visto comer algo que no sea pasta con salsa blanca o de tomate, además siempre tienes a mano una botella de agua, como si aquello te sustentara el hambre.

—Que observador~ — ronroneó desinteresado, mirando aún la televisión. Bill hizo un puchero, quería llamar su atención así que comenzó a darle cortos besitos en la mejilla. — Eres un cargoso, Bill — decía soltando pequeñas risas intentando ver la pantalla.

—No me prestas atención, me pongo celoso.

—¿Cómo que no te presto atención? Estoy aquí un aburrido 14 de febrero haciéndote compañía. ¿No tienes alguna prometida por ahí, tú? — Le miró con una ceja alzada, con un poco de gracia por la cara ofendida y cabreada del mayor.

—No sé por qué me molesto. — Se paró suspirando, con Dipper las cosas siempre eran así, había intentado cambiar el "someterlo" por "quererlo", pero él simplemente no se dejaba. Iba caminando a la cocina para buscar algo que comer por su cuenta.

—¿Te enojaste? — la risa burlona del castaño le seguía desde atrás. — Los años te van poniendo gruñón, Cipher.

Se puso a su lado tomando la cafetera para prepararse un café. Esperó la respuesta del rubio, o que le dijera que tanto café podía hacerle mal, pero nada llegó. Le vio de reojo, el chico preparaba un sandwich con cara aburrida. Volvió a soltar una risita, le gustaba jugar con el rubio. Se interpuso entre lo que preparaba y él y rodeó su cuello sugerente, Bill desvió la mirada hacia atrás para poder terminar lo que comería con mucha fuerza de valor para no rodearle la cintura al castaño que ahora lamía su cuello y finalmente terminar follando como siempre.

Le cabreaba de sobremanera no poder llegar al Pines, le enojaba que cada vez que lo tenía entre sus manos, se escurriera como agua entre sus dedos. Cómo le fastidiaba que sabiendo cuántos tipos y tipas más lo tuvieron y aún lograban tener entre sus sábanas aun seguía acostándose con él, _aun seguía queriendo cuidarle, protegerle, aun seguía amándolo._

 ** _Muy vulnerable ante su ser._**

Porque eso era, vulnerable ante aquella joya preciosa que saltaba de mano en mano sin dejarse tener dueño.

—Ya para — lo intentó alejar pero el contrario insistía entre risita y risita desinteresada besando su cuello — Dipper, ya... — pero no se detenía, y si no se detenía no le quedaba de otra — ¡Mason, ya para! — El menor se detuvo en seco, nunca le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Eh~? — comentó divertido — ¿Qué es eso Señor Cipher? ¿Enserio estás enoja...?-

—Vete.

—... — Deslizó sus manos hasta dejarlas a su costado. — ¿Por qué te en...?-

—Dipper, ya vete. — Volvió a repetir cortante. Su límite ya había reventado, pero Dipper volvió a reír.

Su risa, maldición, su risa. Siempre reía divertido, nada se lo tomaba enserio, a él no lo tomaba enserio, _su amor_ no lo tomaba enserio.

—No puedes estar sin mí, no te hagas el difícil Bill.

—Y tampoco puedo estar con alguien tóxico... Te amo, te amo tanto que... que no es sano, menos si eres tú. — Dipper escuchó atento, aún con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

— Lo sé — Soltó una carcajada. Una carcajada hiriente para sus sentimientos.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Bill lo tomara de la muñeca y lo arrastrara hasta el final del pasillo directo a la puerta. La última mirada feroz del rubio era clara: _Ya no vuelvas._

 _Se había cansado de amarle._

 ** _Un poco triste, un poco solo. Un poco indeciso, un poco necesitado._**

Intentó no tomarle importancia y simplemente subió y bajó los hombros. Tomó sus cosas y se puso los audífonos mientras caminaba a su casa. Se suponía que se quedaría en casa de Bill pero ya que, el chico se había puesto tedioso y era mejor dejarlo así.

Su madre estaba en medio de una cena romántica con su padre en el comedor de la casa. Dipper pasó silencioso por ahí desinteresadamente con una sonrisa graciosa; sus padres eran todo un caso. Se peleaban, se gritaban, se tiraban a sus amantes prácticamente en el patio de la casa a los ojos de todos y ahora tenían una cena romántica. Subió a su cuarto y pasó a centímetros de su hermana quien ni le prestó atención ni él a ella, hace mucho que ya no se hablaban y ni se tomaban en cuenta. A pesar de que había pasado toda la semana en casas ajenas, a nadie de su casa parecía importarle y para Dipper estaba bien, él era grande y podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto soltó sus cosas en el escritorio y observó el alrededor: Todo estaba muy ordenado, siempre espacioso como siempre y silencioso. Se sentó en el gran ventanal abriéndolo para recibir el aire fresco de la noche y encendió un cigarrillo cuidadoso de la dirección del humo, puesto que si bien los fumaba odiaba el olor que dejaba. Caló mientras sentía de a poco las gotas caer, se regocijó un poco puesto que a esas fechas no solía llover muy a menudo.

Mañana tenía clases con Bill, sí o sí tendrían que verse.

Y rió.

—¡Vaya apasionado! — exclamó entre sus risas. Caló el cigarrillo y soltó el humo con sutileza — Vaya idiota. — no borró la sonrisa de su rostro burlón.

 ** _¿Quién necesita de quién realmente?_**

—Los exámenes estuvieron buenos en relativa, sólo pocos lo fallaron — Bill revisaba las hojas mientras los entregaba y respondía las dudas de quienes las tuvieran en lo que respectaba a su examen — A quienes les fue mal tendrán que redactar un trabajo de al menos cien páginas con el contenido de las últimas cinco clases.

Cuando la hoja de Dipper estuvo en sus manos, visualizó al castaño en una de las filas de en medio. Suspiró de forma discreta y se acercó mirando las otras hojas. Dipper le esperaba desinteresadamente apoyado en su mano mirándole expectante, pero Bill ni le miró y ahí se quedó con una sonrisa irónica.

—Gracias profesor — Comentó alto, risueño y de forma molesta para Bill.

—Bien hecho María — Lo ignoró y entregó un excelente 10 a su mejor alumna. La niña asintió sonriendo.

—Cualquiera hubiera tenido una buena calificación con su ayuda — La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Bill también volteó hacia él, los demás parecieron no haber escuchado, por suerte.

Dipper no supo por qué lo dijo. Simplemente las palabras brotaron y salieron solas, pero su semblante calmo no cambió.

— Te quedas cuando acabe la clase — su voz sonó autoritaria. La voz del mandato de un profesor. Sólo sonrió.

Al final de la clase, tal como le habían dictado, se quedó.

—¿De qué quiere hablar, Señor Cipher? — Se apoyó en su banco como de costumbre.

—Dijiste que no dirías nada — le miró tras las gafas enojado.

—¿Dije eso? — Ahí iba con su jueguito otra vez. — No lo recuerdo William-...

—Profesor — golpeó la mesa sorprendiendo y descolocando al castaño — Soy tu profesor, Pines. Y no te creas especial por lo que pasa fuera de este establecimiento, ya no. ¿Comprendes? — Dipper intentó salir lo más rápido que pudo de su sorpresa y asintió. —Bien. Eso es todo. — Tomó sus cosas y salió del aula dejando solo a Dipper.

¿Qué fue eso? Bill nunca había sido tan duro con él. Sintió su celular vibrar y lo tomó: Era una invitación de Tom, un viejo conocido con el que solía pasar el rato de repente.

La noche estaba fría, y pareciera que la lluvia no daría tregua, aún así la gente dentro de ese bar de mala muerte se la estaba pasando genial.

—Entonces, ¿dices que encontraste a alguien más bueno en la cama que yo? — Preguntó con una ceja alzada, no sintiéndose ofendido pero sí divertido.

—Vamos Dip, no te sientas mal, encontrarás el amor algún día — soltó una carcajada y puso una mano en su hombro — Aún eres joven.

—¿Amor? — Sus ojos apagados rieron junto a la curva de sus rosados labios, bufó divertido. — No hermano, eso no es lo mío.

—Algún día no dirás lo mismo, eres muy crudo con esos temas, ¿A veces no te sientes solo?

—Nop, tengo varios perros tras de mí rogando atención. Suertudo el que me tenga en su cama.

—¿Pero eso no es estar solo de todos modos? — le plantó la pregunta, llamando un poco su atención. — Dipper, puedes estar rodeado de gente y aún así sentirte solo. Y el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad, esa sí que es una compañía basura.

—Como sea, ¿es una despedida, no? — Le cambió el tema, sentándose en las piernas del pelirosa y dejando de lado su segundo trago recién acabado. — Me he estado aburriendo, mejor cállate y vamos a la cama.

—Claro, me olvidaba que estaba hablando contigo — rió y besó esos labios de forma ruda.

Dipper odiaba que fueran cariñoso con él, detestaba las atenciones en la cama, el cuidado, las caricias, los besos dulces y lentos. Detestaba todo lo relacionado con lo meloso. Él sólo quería noches pasajeras en las que si el par se juntaba a follar, follaran, nada más que eso, de aquella forma necesitada y bruta que otorgaba la calentura del momento. Cualquier cosa estaba permitido para él en la cama: los besos profundos, los rasguñones, los chupetones, el atar, el romperse, todo, todo menos las caricias. Porque así era él... ¿O así se había cerrado a ser?

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente Tom no estaba ahí. La habitación del hotel de pronto le pareció más fría de lo usual, se escuchaban las gotas caer desde afuera. Tomó su celular y marcó a Bill para que le fuera a buscar, cosa que usualmente solía hacer de costumbre cuando terminaba de cojer con alguien y el rubio bien sabía... pero no contestó.

—¡Woah! qué miserable — rió divertido — Será. A caminar se ha dicho.

Se vistió de forma inversa como siempre; primero la camiseta de manga corta color burdeo seguido de una sudadera que le llegaba hasta los muslos color gris. La ropa interior seguido de unos pantalones negros ajustados y botas negras, se alegró de haber escogido aquellas ya que al menos no sentiría frío en los pies y lo demás del cuerpo lo calentaría caminando.

Iba saliendo del edificio cuando del motel de enfrente vio algo muy peculiar: Bill Cipher. Su primera reacción fue la sorpresa, se quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al rubio que cruzaba la calle tras salir de aquel lugar. En su mente la incredulidad tomó forma con una sonrisa socarrona e impactada... quizá había visto mal, pero imposible, todo ese sector era una cadena de moteles u hoteles específicamente con el fin de que parejas fueran a tirarse. De pronto vio algo más; una mujer de figura esbelta salía de la misma instalación mientras miraba a lo lejos al rubio como asegurándose de pasar desapercibidos.

Lo inmiscuido no era lo suyo, bien sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato, así que caminó alejándose de ahí sin seguir a ninguno de los dos por más que el instinto le dijera que lo hiciera. En la tarde tenía clases por lo que debía arreglarse. Cuando llegó a su casa buscó entre sus pertenencias una chaqueta específica para la lluvia pero al no encontrarla el fastidio llegó a él. Comenzó a vaciar el armario volteando y volteando prenda hasta que un sonido sordo resonó en el piso. Miró lo que era: una llave. La llave de la casa de Bill.

—Ooh... — Ahí recordó: nunca fue a buscar su ropa a la casa de Bill. Seguramente seguían ahí. Se debatió entre ir o no ir pero finalmente el capricho de que tenía que ser esa chaqueta y tenía que ser aquella se la ganó.

Frente a la puerta blanca, sin pudor, aviso, duda o algo, abrió sin chistar. Total, iba a sacar lo que era suyo y sería.

Toda su vida había visto a sus padres siéndose infieles. Toda su vida había visto a su hermana yendo de novio en novio. Toda su vida se había renegado a la idea de caer ante alguien y toda su vida había sido él el patán que va de cama en cama buscando diversión por una noche. Y e _n toda su vida jamás se sintió tan humillado como ahora: Bill junto a una linda chica sobre sus piernas, desnudos, sobre el sofá, moviendo sus caderas entre gemidos placenteros y el sudor de sus cuerpos._

Risa. Necesitaba la risa, _"ríete, maldición, ríete"_ se decía. Pero nada. En su garganta no se creó más que un nudo que le durmió el cuerpo. La llave resbaló de sus manos llamando la atención del par. Bill lo miró entre sorprendido y confuso, la chica sobre él intentó taparse con un cojín, se había puesto completamente roja.

—V... — Aplastó con su tremendo escudo el nudo de su garganta — Vengo a buscar algo, sigue divirtiéndote — Su voz sonó monótona, sin embargo. _Ahí no había ninguna sonrisa divertida._

Caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo a la habitación sin dejarle decir palabra. Esperaba, inconscientemente, que el rubio le siguiera diciendo algo como "Esto tiene una explicación" y cosas bobas del estilo típico de Bill, esperaba que el rubio llegara a él arrastrándose nuevamente como siempre diciendo cosas melosas y con sus caricias que él no tardaría en alejar y reírse luego de forma burlesca.

 ** _Pero no fue así. No le siguió. No esta vez. No otra vez._**

Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y la susodicha chaqueta la llevaba en su mano. En su mente se preguntaba qué demonios le estaba pasando, maldición, quería reírse, _debía reírse e ignorar todo._

 ** _Prefería reírse del mundo antes que el mundo se riera de él._**

Cuando caminó por el pasillo, mordiendo su labio inferior un poco nervioso por la escena, notó que sólo Bill ahora estaba en la sala, la chica seguramente se había ido. A pesar de que el rubio no le dirigiera la mirada viendo aburridamente la televisión ahora prendida, se paró a su lado, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta.

—... — No sabía qué decir, pero quería decir algo. — ehm... Adiós. — No tuvo respuesta más que el meneo de la mano del rubio despidiéndose sin siquiera mirarle.

 ** _Y ahora, sí, sinceramente: ¿Quién necesita de quién realmente?_**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Uno seguido de otro.

Bajaba a cada rato el resorte de su bolígrafo aburrido por la clase que para él ya había por estar tomando exámenes.

Hace pocos días Dipper le había pillado con una prostituta en el living de su casa... aunque "pillado", bueno, más bien visto, porque no era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo porque ya no eran nada y nunca lo fueron, pero el sentimiento de culpa estaba difuso ahí: en su pecho. Nunca había visto más descolocado al castaño, además ni le miró cuando se despidió por la vergüenza y la incomodidad.

Y ahora el castaño estaba ahí, le había estado observando desde hace rato y el menor parecía pegado en su examen sin haber escrito nada. Se paró disimuladamente pasando por otros bancos vigilando a sus estudiantes y cuando pasó por el examen de Dipper notó que su hoja se mantenía en blanco sin ninguna respuesta, el castaño no se había percatado de su presencia y sólo lo notó cuando Bill tamborileó los dedos sobre su hoja en son de "responde algo". Dipper intentó sonreírle tranquilo, pero más amargura se notó en la curva de sus labios.

El momento de revisar los exámenes había llegado, Bill estaba cómodamente sentado en la mesita de centro de su casa. Cuando pasó finalmente al examen del castaño...

—Tsk — chasqueó la lengua. Una hoja en blanco.

Iba a ponerle un 00 y reprobarlo, cuando al revisar las otras hojas del examen notó que con lápiz carmín (típico de Dipper, su colores característicos siempre serían los rojos oscuros) Dipper le había dejado una notita.

 _¿Me cambia por una puta barata, Señor Cipher?_

Maldita sea. Sólo eso. Volteó la hoja con rabia y con la misma ira le reprobó el examen.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Había estado insistentemente tratando de borrar cada rastro de ese chico en sus sentimientos pero por más que lo intentara siempre volvía, volvía y volvía. ¿Era enserio esa nota? Joder, ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que jamás podría cambiarle? Aunque quisiera, como lo había intentado, jamás podría, jamás pudo. Su mundo aún giraba en Dipper, por más putas que se buscara, la sutil y fiera actitud del castaño jamás podría cambiarse, por nada del mundo, nada podría comparársele, _nada._ Para Bill siempre sería sólo Dipper.

Del otro lado de la ciudad el castaño se reincorporaba de la cama recién usada mientras miraba a la chica a su lado dormitar. Su celular vibrando le había despertado.

—¿Diga?

 _—Dipper, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa película que...?-_

—Hola Tom, yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? — respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

 _—Sí, sí, hola y... joder, tu voz, no me digas que estás tomando._

—No... no siempre bebo, hombre. Acababa de despertar, estoy con una bonita damisela y acabas de interrumpir en nuestro lecho de amor. — Dijo sarcástico haciendo reír al chico al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Muy gracioso, supongo que esta vez le llamaste por su nombre_ — Dipper calló unos momentos, confundido.

—¿Por su nombre? ¿Qué? — Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, al fin y al cabo de todos modos tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

 _—La última vez que nos acostamos me llamaste Bill _— lo escuchó carcajearse, sin embargo sus oídos anularon cualquier sonido tras escuchar ese nombre.

Bill, Bill, Bill, ¿enserio?, donde fuera estaba él, de cualquier forma, de cualquier manera, todo le llevaba a Bill.

—Si vas a irte, ándate luego, metes mucho ruido, maldita sea — la chica a su lado le regañó.

Bill no lo hubiera echado... Le hubiera rogado que se quedara regaloneando con él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo golpeándole de pronto con la realidad de la temperatura. La lluvia caía con más fuerza que nunca.

Bill no le dejaría sentir frío, sería tan jodidamente atosigante con él como para mimarle en todo y preguntarle cada dos minutos si tenía hambre, si tenía frío, si tenía calor, si esto, si lo otro.

 _—¿Dipper, sigues ahí?_

 ** _Sí. Seguía ahí, pero ya no quería estar ahí._**

—Lo siento, luego te digo. — Colgó y se puso las botas apresurándose antes de que el orgullo le hiciera arrepentirse de lo que haría. Tomando la verdad de pronto para empujar su valentía.

Tomó su chaqueta y mientras salía corriendo se la puso a duras penas por las frías calles lloviznosas.

 _"Maldición, Bill, por esta estupidez terminaré empapado"_ lo puteó un rato mentalmente por su aspecto físico y ser él la razón por la que finalmente llegaría a sus puertas en ese estado.

Tenía miedo, pero con fuerza de voluntad empujó ese sentimiento hacia abajo, porque después de todo ya iba corriendo hacia allá, con su mal estado físico se había avecinado a correr casi 10 cuadras y siendo un enfermizo de mierda había salido con la lluvia y poca ropa encima. Y si Bill no se dignaba a abrirle ¡Mala suerte para el miserable, tendría que abrirle de todos modos, dormiría en su puerta si era necesario!

Tenía que hacer esto, _debía hacer esto, **quería hacer esto.**_

Cuando entró al loby del edificio, el conserje le miró sorprendido, corrió hasta el ascensor sin importarle su mirada, pero estaba en mantención.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué la renta es tan cara si el puto ascensor está malo?! — Le regañó al señor antes de irse corriendo por las escaleras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba así de enojado. —¡¿Por qué puta mierda y jodida razón... vives en el piso 17?!— Iba reclamando solo por la escalera como un loco, gritando a las paredes. —Aaaah, ¡¿Por qué soy tan malo con ejercicios físicos?!

Hecho mierda llegó al piso y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la aporreó apoyando su cabeza en ésta, suspirando desbocado, rojo, empapado, humillado y patético. Igual que un perro arrepentido.

La puerta se abrió de pronto a los segundos.

—¿Quién e...?-

La cabeza del castaño pasó de largo chocando con el pecho de alguien que bien conocía. Un olor mentolado delicioso y tranquilizador típico de Bill llegó a él. Bill miró sorprendido al menor frente a él, cualquier rastro de enojo se fue al verle en ese estado. De pronto Dipper levantó la cabeza, plantándole un beso sorpresivo.

—Mi examen... — suspiraba pesado — lo siento, no lo respondí. — La cara de Bill era digna de un poema, ¿por eso había ido hasta ahí así? A Dipper le entró la gracia.

Y por primera vez, _sus inexpresivos ojos brillaron con una risa real_. Deleitando al anonadado Bill.

—Bill, ¿Me dejas quedarme?

—¿Q-...?

—¿Para siempre, contigo?

 ** _Sí. Quería quedarse entre las caricias de Bill._**

Le llenaba la cara de besos al castaño que intentaba quitárselo de encima, había aceptado los primeros pero realmente ya se estaba pasando. Aun así reía cada vez que intentaba decir algo y el rubio le detenía con un beso en los labios que no podía negarse a recibir.

—Pudiste haber esperado a mañana — Le dijo al fin al separarse. — No debiste venir por la lluvia.

—Si esperaba a mañana quizá se me iban a quitar las ganas... además tenía frío. — decía mientras jugaba con el agua. Bill le había llenado la bañera y ahora le estaba bañando.

—Eres lindo cuando quieres — Le dijo besando su hombro mientras pasaba la esponja por su espalda. — Pero repruebas de todas formas. — Dipper sonrió, sabía que Bill no se dejaba sobornar si era en cuanto a calificaciones con su trabajo.

—¿Por qué ayudaste a María esa vez? — preguntó.

—Porque es mi mejor promedio... ¿estás celoso?

—... Quizá dije eso porque lo estaba... un poco — aceptó divertido. — Lo siento.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿si? — asintió.

—Y... ehm, ¿te divertiste sin mí? — La indirecta iba claramente a lo sucedido hace un par de días. Bill lo captó de inmediato.

—No. No me gustan las curvas de una mujer, además son muy gritonas en la cama — se rió. — ¿Y tú?

—Me divertí — aceptó sin mucho pudor, aunque Bill se lo esperaba y él lo sabía — Pero no lo volveré a hacer. Tengo a alguien mejor — Abrazó sus piernas apoyando su cabeza ahí y mirando sonriente al rubio, que le miraba rebosante de felicidad. — Te amo Bill.

Y Bill, con eso, moría de felicidad. Volvió a besarle toda la cara y el cuerpo, disfrutando del hermoso brillo en los ojos de Dipper, de su perfecta sonrisa llena de dulzura, de su melódica risa amorosa dedicada solamente para él.

—Dijiste que jamás podría someterte.

Dipper rió recordando aquello —¿Dije eso? — levantó su rostro hacia el Cipher, dejando un rápido beso en sus labios, cortito y cariñoso — Quizá me equivoqué, aunque jamás dije que no me pudieras enamorar. — Volvió a tomar con las manos mojadas el rostro del Bill, besándolo entre risa y risa mientras en rubio jugueteaba con sus costillas causándole cosquillas a propósito. No se dio cuenta cuando se vio arrastrado por el castaño hasta caer dentro de la bañera.

—¡Dipper! Eso no es justo, aah, niño tonto — Reía junto al otro mirándose totalmente ahora él empapado con la ropa y los zapatos puestos. — Mierda, te amo tanto. — Confesó mientras volvían a fundirse en un dulce beso.

 ** _La curva más preciosa para Bill, de Dipper, era su sonrisa._**

 ** _Sobretodo la que ahora le dedicaba rebosante de sinceridad y amor._**

 ** _Holaaaaa_**

 ** _¿OneShot? ¡One Shot mis pelotas! Salió más largo que la mierda, ¡pero!, me siento muy conforme y hasta feliz con esta historia de un capítulo_**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis niñas(os(?))_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
